


Necesitas compensarlo de otra manera

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 2: Hacer las paces“No era la manera en que esperaba que me aprisionaras contra la pared” Murmuró divertida, asegurándose de que la viera a la cara.“Yo lo… ¿Huh?” Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Yellow la miró confundida.“Demasiado lenta para algunas cosas, cariño” Negó divertida acercándose más contra ella. “Te perdono, querida, pero entonces me gustaría que me lo compensaras de otra manera.”A final de cuentas, era ella la que esperaba hacer las pases.





	Necesitas compensarlo de otra manera

Caminó en círculos fuera de la plataforma, repasando una y otra vez la manera en que lo haría, en que tendría que disculparse… pero era tan difícil... se sentía tan perdida…

Duró ciclos enteros convenciéndose a sí misma, dándose valor para finalmente pedirle perdón, demasiado avergonzada consigo misma para aceptar lo que hizo en voz alta.  
Acomodó sus guantes con frustración por enésima vez, mirando sus manos inquieta. Había comandado miles de gemas, conquistado cientos de colonias, y no podía tomar valor para hablar con Blue ahora.

Pero ella la había atacado, la había lastimado y solo las estrellas sabrían hasta donde hubiese llegado si Steven no se hubiera aparecido ¿Y ella pensaba que con unas disculpas mediocres bastarían? Por supuesto que ni siquiera querría verla más. 

Sintió su gema comprimir su pecho, no podría seguir así, al menos si intentaba pedirle perdón y ella seguía odiándola podría saber su respuesta.

Porque definitivamente no podría vivir si sabe que su amada la odiaba, pero no podría reclamar absolutamente nada cuando sabía que se lo merecía.

“Adelante.” Concedió de espaldas, terminando de darles unas cuántas órdenes a su corte antes de finalmente girarse. “Oh, Yellow, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

Se quedó en blanco entonces, con cada discurso preparado olvidado por una sola mirada. A pesar de todo Blue no dejaba de sonreír ahora, animada, ilusionada e incluso excitada con aquella alegría que solo Pink pudo traerle nuevamente aunque ahora fuera en la forma de Steven.

Se rio de la ironía, de sus intentos fallidos y de que al final en medio de toda esa batalla fue la única que no se perdió así misma, fue más fuerte que las dos juntas, sanó antes que ellas, antes de que White notara sus imperfecciones o ella misma se quebrara después de lo que intentó hacer.

Recordó sus acciones con pesar, bajando la mirada antes de finalmente hablar.

“Yo… yo actué de la manera errónea… y quiero disculparme por eso, por lo que pasó.”

Blue frunció el ceño levemente levantando su rostro tomándola de la barbilla. ¿Tanto se había torturado a sí misma con aquello que la gran General Conquistadora ni siquiera podría verla de frente?

“No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.” Le dijo con sinceridad, no tenía nada que perdonar, sabía que con el calor de las cosas que habían estado pasando en aquel entonces no reaccionó sino por miedo.

“No debí de atacarte.”

Repitió avergonzada, Blue le sonrió compasiva tomándole de la mano también al notar su verdadera angustia, la vergüenza de haberla lastimado.  
Quiso aligerar el ambiente sonriendo.

“No era la manera en que esperaba que me aprisionaras contra la pared” Murmuró divertida, asegurándose de que la viera a la cara.

“Yo lo… ¿Huh?” Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Yellow la miró confundida.

“Demasiado lenta para algunas cosas, cariño” Negó divertida acercándose más contra ella. “Te perdono, querida, pero entonces me gustaría que me lo compensaras de otra manera.”

Susurró sin soltarla a pesar de su desconcierto. Pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, la brumadora cercanía de la abrumadoramente atractiva diamante.

“¿Cómo?” Balbuceó mirando fijamente sus labios.

“Siendo tú la que vengas a mis aposentos cuando quiera pasar tiempo en la cama contigo, quedándote arriba, tomándote días libres cuando vengas para disfrutarlos con propiedad y solo usar tu fuerza contra mí para un buen sexo.” La sentó en su silla, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella después con una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios. 

“Mañana te hago llegar mis requisitos para con Steven y la Tierra.”

“¿Hablas enserio?” Murmuró sorprendida tomándola de la cintura. Ella asintió besándola profundamente.

“Tardé lo que me parecieron eternidades para poder decirte esto y tú solo me quieres usar para experimentar esa placentera actividad humana.” Dijo entre besos pasando la lengua por sus labios.

Blue se separó entonces sonrojándose por su insensatez.

“Debería disculparme contigo yo por mi inoportunidad.”

“No, deberías tener fuera ya la ropa si no quieres que tus verdaderamente inoportunas gemas nos interrumpan en los próximos ciclos lunares.” Blue rio cuando la sujetó de las caderas para levantarse y después dejarla caer sobre sus cojines con ella acariciándole el rostro mientras la llenaba de besos.

Sonrió complacida el diamante, segura de que de ahora en adelante sería la mejor manera de hacer las paces.


End file.
